Arena Baby?
by partygirl204023
Summary: Katniss is 8 months pregnant. When the news of the quarter quell reach her she realizes that she won't only be fighting for her life but for her child too.
1. The News

Ch1

Katniss pov

Peeta sits by my side. I place a hand on my stomach and place my head on his shoulder. We wait in silence as president Snow opens an envelop.

"There will be a second reaping of all the remaining victors." After that I felt my whole world fall apart. I'm currently 8 months pregnant. I can't go into the hunger games, and my child isn't going to be fatherless. I start to cry. Peeta wraps his arms securely around me.

"Don't cry Kat. Haymitch will help us figure this out." He says rubbing my back.

"Either way this is going to end badly Peeta, either I die and you raise our child or our child won't have a father. I can't lose you or our baby." I mutter sadly.

"You won't, we're gonna fix this ok? I love my family more than anything. You're my family Kat. No one's gonna hurt you or our baby." He says placing a hand on my stomach. I smile lovingly at his kind words

"Ok. I trust you." I whisper snuggling close to him. Some how his arms have always found a way to make me feel safe no madder what.

"I love you." He whispers in my hair.

"I love you too." I reply grinning.

We'll make it out of the arena, we have to.


	2. Loving You

Hello my fellow mockingjays' enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget to review and follow.

Ch2

Peeta pov

How? How are we going to make it out of the arena? I just barely survived last time. I love this beautiful girl in my arms and the baby she is carrying with her. I won't let them down. I hear Katniss mumble a few things in her sleep.

"Love Peeta...so cute. Never tell him though." She mumbles into my shirt. I try to silence my laugh so as not to wake her. I plant a lingering kiss on her forehead and put a hand on her abdomen. I turn her so her back is facing my front because it couldn't possibly be comfortable to be pushed against my chest. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and fell into a blissful slumber.

Katniss pov

I awake to a kicking in my abdomen. This baby never sleeps. I sit up and carefully replaced my space in Peeta's arms with a pillow, lets just say after the games you lose the ability to be a heavy sleeper so of course, he wakes up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I mumble brushing his blond locks out of his eyes.

"It's fine, I'm going to have to get used to waking up early when you have the baby." He replies sitting up on his elbows.

"You know Kat, you talk in your sleep." Peeta says stretching.

"Well, you snore." I add.

"True. So, why don't we get dressed and get ready for the reaping?" He asks fixing the sheets on the bed and reaching for my hand. I frown. I willingly take his hand and he helps me sit up. This time, he was smart enough not to laugh. I dress in an orange dress that goes a little past my knees'. The only thing I have to look forward to today is breakfast. Peeta always makes the best breakfast. I twist my hair into a brade and follow Peeta down stairs. I eat breakfast and we walk to the reaping. Peeta volunteers for Haymitch and I am automatically in since I'm the only female victor. I knew Peeta was going to do this. I was just wishing he wouldn't. When we shook hands I saw his eyes pleading sorry. We walk to the train hand in hand. We don't even get a chance to say goodbye to our families. I follow Peeta around the train not knowing what to do with myself. Haymitch walks over to us.

"You look like your about to pop." He chuckles.

"Nice to see you too." I say rolling my eyes. Peeta laughs.

"I'm sorry Kat, I had to do it." Peeta says referring to him volunteering.

"I understand." I kiss him on the cheek and take his hand.

"The roof?" He asks. I nod. We grab a bunch of food and climb to the roof.

We talk about the last games and the cave. The second that I get comfortable the baby decides to start kicking. Peeta notices my change in mood.

"You ok Kat?" Ok, here's .

"Yeah it's just...the baby is doing back flips." I joke.

"I'm sorry." He mutters looking down.

"What for?" I ask lifting his head.

"For all of the pain the baby is putting you through. It's my fault. I wanted a kid." He says sadly.

"Peeta, last time I checked, I agreed to it. This is in no way your fault." I say brushing the bangs out of his face. He gives a small smile before we kiss.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Y-You what?" Peeta asks shocked.

" . .Mellark." I state. He kisses me once again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." He says holding me close. I lay my head on his shoulder as we watch the sunset. I smile knowing that Peeta is happy. As long as he's happy I'm happy.


	3. Tributes

I'm changing their outfits for the tribute parade. Sorry.

Ch3

(Meeting the tributes)

Katniss pov

Time to go rally up some sponsors. I'm REALLY not looking forward to this. I had to wake up early so this better get us some sponsors. The only thing I am looking forward to is seeing Cina. I miss him.

(Later)

I'm dressed in a red and black dress that really shows off the baby bump, the whole dress is black, but the bottom of the dress has triangle shaped fabric shooting up, like flames. Peeta looks flat out HOT! He is wearing red shoes, black pants, and a red shirt with a black jacket over it. He notices my staring.

"What? I don't look that bad do I?" He asks looking at himself. My face turns red.

"No, you look hot." I answer making my way over to him.

"You don't look that bad yourself love." He says taking my hands.

"Do you wanna go socialize with the other victors?" He asks after we kiss.

"I guess, but I don't know if I can trust the girl victors around you. Be careful." I joke. He laughs. We go our separate ways. I stay by our carriage. I turn around, and thanks to my stomach, bump into a man who I believe is Finnick Odair.

"Sorry, Finnick is it?" I ask placing one hand on my abdomen and one hand out to him.

"No problem, oh and uh, yeah. You must be Katniss. So it's true. " He states gesturing to my abdomen.

"Yeah, the worst part of being in the games now is that there is a huge chance Peeta, and I's child will be born in the arena. He's a great guy. He's gonna be a great father too, but enough about me, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm ok I guess. Your husband is a nice guy, but he seriously mentions you in almost every sentence. I can see why though." He says with a smile. I blush.

"Thanks. Well um, I'm gonna go keep Peeta from embarrassing me and himself by taking about us. Nice meeting you though." I say walking away.

"Nice meeting you too." I hear Finnick say as I meet up with Peeta.

"So, here is the girl you wouldn't shut up about." Says one of the girls surrounding Peeta.

"Peeta!" I say embarrassed. He laughs.

(After the parade)

Peeta pov

Only a few more days until the games. Katniss and I share a room. I'll be honest I've been over protective all month. The baby is probably going to come in the arena. I'm really hoping for a girl. If by some freak chance we both get out, I'd want to always be there for our child. Katniss is my whole life. I can't lose her, and I don't exactly want to die either, but this is for Katniss and our child's safety so I'll do it.

"Peeta, are you coming to bed?" Katniss asks.

"Oh um, yeah sorry." I say following her to our room.

"So where were you?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Your brain, you were off in your own little world. What were you thinking about?" She asks as we lay down.

"You." I answer wrapping my arms around her holding her close.

"Awww. That's sweet." She whispers kissing me. I smile. Only a little more time till these moments will be gone.


	4. Arena

Ch4

(Entering the games)

Katniss pov

I trust that Peeta has helped find us some allies. He's always been good at that. Cinna brades my hair and helps me get dressed. I climb into the tube. It automatically shoots me up onto the beach like territory. I look into the cornucopia and notice baby stuff. Guess the capital is ready for a nice show. I look over at Peeta, he looks nervous. He can't swim can he? Ugh. 5...4...3...2...1. I notice Finnick starting to swim towards me. Crap. I dive into the salty water. Finnick and I crash into each other.

"Nice to see you again." He says.

"Hah, nice to see you too." I greet.

"How'd you learn how to swim in 12?" He asks.

"I have a...large bath tub." I lie.

"Sure. Well good thing we're allies...right?" He says reaching for my hand. I hesitate before thinking about my child.

"Yeah." I answer taking his hand. We appear to be the only people in the water. We climb on to the cornucopia, and by climb I mean Finnick helped me on to it. I look back at Peeta.

"I got him." Finnick says trident in one hand. I can't really disagree with him. I mean I can barely get here myself. He dives in and helps Peeta over to me. Once Peeta gets on to the island he smiles. I kiss him sweetly before remembering where we are.

"We have allies." He says.

"Yeah. Probably a good thing too. I don't think I could have gotten you over here by myself." I giggle grabbing weapons and some baby stuff. Magges joins us. I hand Peeta a knife and a blanket.

"So what's the game plan?" Asks Finnick.

"Grab what's of any importance and let's get out of here." I say throwing a bag onto my back. We all nod in agreement and start swimming. We get back on to the beach. A sharp pain knocks what little breath I have out of me.

"Kat are you ok?" Peeta asks putting his hand on the small of my back.

"I-I think so. Probably another barxton hick. I'll be fine." I say looking up at Peeta doubtfully. I know this is no braxton hick. I'm gonna have the baby.


	5. Baby, baby, baby in the arena arena aren

Ch5

Katniss pov

Peeta and Finnick are up at the front of our group slashing vines as we go until I hear and electric buzz and before I can say anything Peeta hits something with his knife and is thrown back.

"Peeta!" I scream. I run to his side. I place my head on his chest hoping to hear his steady heartbeat only to find silents.

"No...no...no. Why did it have to be him? He can't die!" I start yelling. Finnick pushes me to the side. I grab my bow ready to kill him. Magge grabs my arm and shakes her head. Finnick closes Peeta's noes and I lose it. I almost let go of my arrow. I see him pump Peeta's chest. I've seen my mom do this. He's saving Peeta! I see his chest start to rise on it's own once more. Finnick moves away from Peeta. I race back to Peeta's side.

"Peeta! You're alive! You scared me to death! Don't ever do that again." I say holding him close.

"Thank you sooo much Finnick." I say turning around. He nods. I look back at Peeta. We kiss passionately right before another pain hits me.

"Katniss...how much longer until um, the baby is due?" Finnick asks sitting next to Peeta and I. My eyes grow wide in terror.

"Oh no." Peeta whispers.

"Um I'm gonna take that as now." Finnick says hearing Peeta. Peeta leans me against a tree.

"Grab a blanket." Peeta says.

"Here." Finnick hands Peeta the blanket he was holding earlier.

"You're gonna be ok. Squeeze my hand as hard as you have to." Peeta says calmly. I nod. I kiss him quickly and lay down. He brushes the hair out of my eyes with his one free hand.

(3 hours later)

I seriously think I broke Peeta's hand. Poor Peeta, but he doesn't know what pain is.

"HAYMITCH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SEND ME SOMETHING, WHEN WE GET BACK I'M TAKING AWAY ALL OF YOUR ALCOHOL! I'M NOT KIDDING!" I scream.

"Haymitch I'm not going to stop her. You better do what she says." Peeta agrees. And of course a small parachute lands in Finnick's hands. Water and bread fill the container. I give a sigh of relief. Peeta sits at my parted legs.

"A few mire good pushes Kat." He says looking up at me.

"1...2...3 push." Peeta instructs. I do as I'm told. A few pushes later, I hear the most beautiful sound...a baby's cry.


	6. Baby Samantha

Ch6

Katniss pov

"Oh my God Kat! She's so beautiful!" Peeta exclaims cutting the cord. I give a weak smile as he wipes our angle off. He hands me her. The first thing I notice is her beautiful blue eyes.

"Your eyes." I whisper. He chuckles.

"Yeah." He replies.

"But, I'm sure she'll have your attitude." He adds making me laugh.

"Maybe...she's gonna be a daddy's girl." I whisper kissing her tiny hand. I see a tear roll down Peeta's cheek. I look up and brush it away.

"It was worth it. Nine months of a very hormonal Katniss was worth it." Peeta jokes. I nudge his arm.

"Do you wanna hold her?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah." I hand her to him. He is going to be a great dad.

"So, um that was traumatic." Finnick says shocked.

"Did you go through child birth? Didn't think so now shut up." I laugh at the end giving away the joke.

"I'll start setting up camp. You guys just share this corny family moment." Finnick jokes. I smile. Just like Peeta, he can make the best out of any situation.

"Did you want this?" Peeta asks looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Did you want us to get married and have kids?" Peeta restates

"Not at first, but you can be very persuasive ." I admit. He smiles.

"What do you wanna name her?" I ask snuggling close to Peeta.

"I was thinking Amy or Samantha." He answers.

"I like Samantha." I complement.

"So Samantha it is."

Peeta pov

I'm a dad. This feeling of love just fills me when I see those baby blue eyes. Katniss is now asleep and so is our little girl. I attempted to sing to her, but that's mire Katniss' sort of thing. I'm so happy to be a dad, even if it's only for a little while.


End file.
